In the past, various different control devices, such as an aneroid switch or the like for instance, were utilized in an electrical circuit of an automotive vehicle to control the energization of a computer or the like which, in turn, controlled the amount of fuel injected or otherwise supplied to the carburetor of the automotive vehicle as it was driven to different altitudes.
Many of these past control devices were of the "creep-type" which utilized a slow make and break switch comprising a resilient switch blade having a movable contact thereon urged into making engagement with a stationary contact in such control device so as to complete an electrical circuit therethrough. Of course, the resiliency of the switch blade or its biasing effect on the movable contact thereof dictated or controlled the engagement force between such movable contact and the stationary contact. An actuator for the past "creep-type" control devices was operable generally in response to a change in a preselected parameter, such as fluid pressure, temperature, atmospheric pressure or the like for instance, and in response to such preselected parameter change, the actuator was movable to apply an increasing force onto the resilient switch blade. In response to this applied force acting on the resilient switch blade, such switch blade was pivoted or otherwise moved toward a displaced position breaking the movable contact thereon from the stationary contact so as to interrupt the circuit through the control device. One of the disadvantageous or undesirable features of such past "creep-type" control devices is believed to be that the engagement or contact force between the movable and stationary contacts started to decrease well in advance of the actual switching point thereof when the movable contact was broken from the stationary contact. An analogous disadvantageous or undesirable feature is believed to be that the slow make and break switch of the past "creep-type" control device was very susceptible to contamination and vibration as the movable contact of the switch blade approached its switching point with respect to the stationary contact.